The present invention relates to a low cost method for creating a composite thin sheet construction that reflects light in a diffuse manner while allowing a portion of the light striking the surface to pass through without being distorted, similar to that of a window.
Conventional transparent window film used for protection from the sun's rays, such as that used for automobiles and windows in buildings and homes, reflects light in a specular manner. Reflective type coatings such as aluminum are often applied to window films to reduce the amount of light and heat transmitted through them. The more reflective the window film is the more effective it can be; however, if it is too reflective, the reflection produced can be annoying and even hazardous to viewers, such as other drivers. This is because the reflection produced by a conventional window film is specular, like a mirror.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,443,608 and 7,719,777 to the present inventor, describe a sunglass lens construction that incorporates surface texture that reflects light in a diffuse manner while transmitting light in an undistorted manner.
The present invention describes a relatively low cost method for manufacturing a diffuse reflecting transparent optical construction that uses a scratch resistant hard coating to correct the distortion of light caused by the textured surface as well as to protect against scratching, abrasion and smudging.
The described optical construction can be laminated to or between sheets of rigid or semi-rigid plastic or glass. It can used in the manufacture of windows for homes, commercial buildings, automobiles or in the manufacturing of goggles or sunglass lenses.